Talos Smuggling Ring
Talos Smuggling Ring is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview Lily Morris has been working with Eddie Voss and others on the station to steal company secrets and technology. Eddie set up drop points around Talos for passing these goods off to someone working in Cargo Bay where they were shipped off Talos. Objectives * Find the Drop Points on Talos and recover the stolen goods hidden in it. Walkthrough The assignment can be unlocked when visiting Arboretum. Proceed to the central area and search the corridor leading to Talos I Lobby (the one which is guarded by two turrets) for a body belonging to Lily Morris and a nearby TranScribe. Alternatively, the assignment can be unlocked by visiting Shuttle Bay and search the area for Eddie Voss corpse and take his TranScribe. Listen to the found audio log to learn about stashes left by a smuggling ring operating on Talos I. In all, there are six stashes, and you can access them in any order. The stashes location can be revealed by a note found in one of the Crew Habitation Pod at Talos I Exterior near one of the Crew Quarters hull breach. Arboretum Stash The first stash is found right next to the body where you've began the task, and is hidden beyond the alarm panel with a large red bell and is marked with red light above it. Hit the bell three times using a Wrench (the same procedure is applied when getting access to other chests) to unlock the safe, containing GLOO Cannon ammo and a Neuromod. Crew Quarters Stash The second stash is found in a corridor next to the Locker Room in Crew Quarters. Use the GLOO Cannon to create a ledge that will allow you to access the stash and climb on it to start hitting the bell. The safe contains Neuromods and exotic materials. Cargo Bay Stash The third stash is located on level 2 of Cargo Bay. Start by investigating the southern Cargo Shipment Control Center. The safe contains a Weapon Upgrade Kit, a Neuromod and an EMP Charge. Talos I Lobby Stash 1 Visit the TranStar Exhibit Room located in the western part of level 1 of Talos I Lobby. Watch out for Typhoons in the area and use the GLOO Cannon to get access to the stash. The safe contains a Neuromod and some Recycler Charges. Talos I Lobby Stash 2 The fifth stash can be found just to the left of the restrooms entrance, immediately opposite the easternmost door to the Employer Orientation room in the eastern part of level 1 of Talos I Lobby. As previously, use the GLOO Cannon to create a ledge that will enable you to access the alarm panel. You'll find PSI Hypo and a Neuromod. Hardware Labs The final, sixth stash is on the upper floor of the atrium (level 2) of Hardware Labs. The panel is located next to sculpture found in the western part of the atrium. Use the GLOO Cannon and climb to the safe to find a Neuromod. Category:Prey (2017) Quests